Love is a Battlefield
by DominoMags
Summary: Setsuna shows up at the 1a dorms with a proposition. While there are no hard feelings, she wants to make up for her team's crushing defeat during joint training. She has no idea when or if there will ever be another session like it but she feels, as a reccomended student and leader among her classmates (I see her as vice president of her class here) that she needs to prove herself


Setsuna Tokage had failed. At least, that is how she had seen it. Sure there were no hard feelings and her classmates reassured her. What's more, class a and class b intermingled afterwards for a chili night. Between that and the curry at the training camp, their first year interactions outside of the Sports festival were punctuated by spicy dishes.

And yet the recommended student and vice president of class 1b felt unsatisfied. She needed to do better, for herself and for her teammates from the exercise. Monoma had reassured her afterwards, but he was the one who was most invested in this rivalry.

The greenette had tried and failed to get a sparring match with Bakugou. He seemed uninterested. She supposed there was only one green bean he was interested in a rivalry with. Midoriya was kind of cute but not really her type.

"Man, do any of you want to challenge me?"

"Hey. No hard feelings. I thought the joint thing was over. It would be fun to do again, but you can relax, Tokage."

"I'll take you on. Sure."

The lizard girl's eyes met those of Kyouka Jirou, reclining on the sofa with a blueberry boba and her Media player. The track listed was "Rip her to Shreds" by Blondie.

"Wait...seriously." The reptile-living challenger perked up.

"I owe you for that "annoying" crack. Besides, I don't have anything going on right now."

The punk girl expected a fiery speech or a "you're on". Maybe something like the friendly rivalry between Momo and Itsuka (though rumors abound that it had blossomed into something more). Setsuna was mischievous and tricky, maybe a bit sassy. That last part was certainly relatable. Her shaken confidence even conjured up images of Momo. It must have been a recommended sbtudent thing.

What the violet haired punk was not expecting was a hug. She was utterly gobsmacked and felt a weird pressure in her chest, but she settled into it before pulling out.

"What's the hug for? I'm gonna kick your ass again, Lizard lips." She grinned.

Setsuna merely smirked back and hissed "We'll see earbuds."

After the good natured ribbing was out of the way, the two heroines-in-training shook hands firmly and with that, the offer was cemented. A new rivalry was born.

X

"This might be a bit different. Neither of us are really head-on opponents with our quirks and we don't have teams to complement us."

"Then don't hold back." The hearing hero plugged her jacks into the speakers on her costume and assumed a battle ready stance.

"Now you're speaking my language, Jirou." Setsuna met her at the ready.

The two began at a solid pace, with Setsuna. aiming to throw her opponent off her game. This was one-on-one so it was a different beast, requiring different tactics from before. Without Bakugou, things might be easier, yet the lizard girl knew better than to underestimate any of her previous opponents, especially Jirou.

"Going rather predictably, huh. Expected better if a recommended student."

"Didn't expect trash talk from you, Jack attack."

"Please don't make that a thing."

"No promises."

Splitting herself into 50 pieces, the autotomy hero scattered herself around, deciding to get a better feel for her sparring partner's movements. From there, she could predict and attack. Mind games were an option but with Jirou's acute hearing, it wasn't the wisest move.

A thought occurred. The greenette floated her mouth over to the violet-haired girl.

"Can you hear me now? Thought I would test those ear buds of yours."

Just then a foot came flying, assembled from some of her scattered pieces. This was not her most powerful super move, but it was her favorite: the Clever girl.

Reeling from the attack, Jirou wiped her mouth and flared with determination. This was as all out as they could get on their own time and that suited her just fine.

"So much for acoustic" she sighed as her jacks plugged into her wrist-mounted speakers.

"Heartbeat fuzz!"

"Shit!" Thought Setsuna. She had to think quick. Luckily her individual pieces could float independently, but the attack still caught her off guard.

"We should do this again?"

"I mean, you did want to improve your skills so you could do this with your team."

"Yeah...but I meant...just us again. This was a good work out.

"Guess it was. See you around."

"Not if I see you first."

"Don't say it like that, weirdo." Jirou rolled her eyes. Yet in reality, her heart skipped a beat. The two parted ways, looking back at each other briefly before returning to their dorms. Both proceeded to distract themselves with hobbies, whether it be music or dinosaur jigsaw puzzles. However neither could truly take their minds off of each other. It was ridiculous to them but it was unshakeable all the same.

X

A month had passed. These sparring matches had become a bit of a ritual. In a way, both quirks suited one another. They weren't great for conventional combat but were excellent for surveillance and infiltration. Plus Setsuna could test her dodging ability alongside Jirou's ability to hit fast moving targets.

"Not bad, Kyoji. Not bad at all."

"Why do you have such lame nicknames?"

"Hey, they are awesome nicknames. Besides, it's more creative and thoughtful than Bakugou's."

"I guess. Why call me Kyoji anyway? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"I guess. But it's like how you call your class pres Yaomomo. I combined the first syllable of your surname and first name. Cute girl, cute nickname."

"Dammit, don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing. Monoma wasn't kidding about you playing dirty."

"It's true though...like, Sorry for writing you out outside of battle. I appreciate all this though. You're super cool and I am glad we got to know each other better. Next time we face in joint exercises or at the Sports Festival, I won't lose."

That determined look on her face was stunning. Her sharp teeth formed a gleaming smile that could disarm even the toughest of opponents. Eyes like emeralds and thick curly hair that kissed her shoulders. This girl was cute.

"Shit." Jirou thought. Not again. She had just gotten over her unrequited feelings for Momo, or at least tried to.

"Right. We'll see about that."

"Ear ear!"

"You're a dork."

On this day, the training was different. Setsuna had considered her training partner's words as well as the techniques of the pro-hero whom had recommended her. And so she had put in a request that had surprised even faculty.

A small robot was employed and the two girls would work together to get the drop on and deactivate it.

"Tokage, what the actual hell?"

"I thought I would mix things up. You said it yourself. Our quirks aren't traditionally combat oriented. Might as well play to our strengths. Besides, never know if I might end up working with you, or someone else from class A. Better safe than sorry."

The punk groaned because the logic was sound, if not annoying.

"I am adding this to the list of things you owe me for." The hearing hero sighed as she plugged her jacks into a wall, listening for their metallic opponent.

"I'll pay you back. Promise. In fact…"

Setsuna detached her eyes and floated them over their cover but just out of sight enough to avoid detection. The robot was scanning the area, walking slowly by. The support department had gone about creating androids for exercises like this, to prepare students for unexpected enemies with unknown abilities. It was codenamed Project Gero but most people ignored it.

The robot approached, using heat signatures to find the two girls.

"Shit. It's coming in hot. I have an idea but I need you to trust me."

"I wouldn't have agreed to this Crap if I didn't. I must be going crazy. I'll follow your lead."

"Well gosh. No need to go crazy over me, rocker girl.." The blue clad girl winked. Splitting her body like a jigsaw and using half of it as a diversion.

"I'll distract, you attack, Jack."

"Why do you talk like...ok. Whatever. Got it."

It was surprising how well they slid into a team dynamic despite mostly training against one another. If you were to tell either of them beforehand that their two quirks would compliment each other so well, you would have received nothing but confused looks.

And yet right out the gate, the duo went to work. Setsuna scattered herself, executing her portion of the plan to the letter, while Kyouka went in for a heartbeat fuzz.

The robot's AI unfortunately caught on quick, but the two quickly adapted, eventually claiming victory with minimal collateral damage.

After about half an hour, the duo had dismantled the robot and cleared their task.

"Woooo! Good job, girl. Up top!"

Kyouka smirked confidently, any deadpan expression on her face melting away. She felt accomplished. However, at the last minute, she wigged it as Setsuna detached her hand at the wrist and levitated it a few centimeters higher

"Too slow."

"Cut it out ...not like that." The punk girl rolled her eyes and gently elbowed her partner. She quickly realized the opening she had left for a bad pun however and quickly shut it again.

"Spoil sport." Setsuna crossed her arms, feigning anger.

"Anyway, let's clean up."

The duo gathered their belongings and made their way to the locker room, another successful training day under their belt. While they still ran drills with their respective classmates, this had become a thing for the two students, and it showed no signs of stopping. Little did either know just where it would lead.

X

Evening had come around like a gentle shadow and Kyouka had headed down to the lounge area to grab a ramune. She had picked a few up with the other girls in the weekend and was in the mood for one. Her hair was a mess, with a massive click on her bowl cut hairdo.

"Spending a lot of time with that Tokage girl, huh? Thought that training was just a one time deal."

The purple-haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise. Ajack struck Denki in the eyeball, causing him to fall back in surprise.

"Fuck! What the heck, dude?!"

"You scared me. Sorry. Anyway, mind your own business, Jamming whey." She muttered.

As much as it pained her to admit though, her friend and band-mate had a point. What started out as a simple offer to help the green-haired girl trained had turned into a routine. What's more, Kyouka found herself enjoying it.

If only he had dropped it.

"No need to attack me. Just saying. I'm more observant than I look, you know."

"At least you admit it. I'm going back to my room."

"Ok. I'll be down here...just...if you like her, go for it, right? Tokage might be a bit of a trickster but she seems like she would be up front a bit."

Kyouka wasn't so sure. She could recall moments if flirtation but also the green-haired girl brushing it off, teasing. Did she really like her back? Was she overthinking this?

The punk girl was tempted to be aloof, shoot out a barb about how her friend's own love life wasn't good enough for him to start an advice column. The truth was though, she had butterflies and was simultaneously happy to have support and eager to escape this awkward situation before it became more so.

"Do I really have a type? Recommended students out of my league?"

"Are you the crazy one? Dude...you're an amazing girl. Take it from someone who asks girls out above his punching weight: you'll be fine. Besides, recommended doesn't always mean better. Iida comes from a wealthy hero family but he isn't recommended."

"Not really helping but...thanks. An attempt was made. I am gonna go do homework."

"Pfft. Lame."

"That's why your grades aren't the best, whey."

"Man, always below the belt with you. When you're right, you're right though."

"I'll put in a good word for you with Shiozaki."

"R-really?" the blonde's eyes lit up. He admitted he had probably sported a brief crush on his musically inclined friend, but any acknowledgement if those emotions came too late.

"Fuck no, dude. You're on your own. G'night, idiot." Kyouka scoffed, stifling a giggle as she spun on her heel and walked to her room.

The boy just brushed off her teasing, though he had hoped he could get in a few good ribs himself. It didn't matter though. There was something different about the earphone girl now and even Denki could notice it. She seemed a bit lighter on her feet, despite the hectic training that had occurred earlier.

Luckily for both he and his friend, the electric boy didn't hear the punk girl's kitten like sneeze as she headed up the stairs. Either way, he decided to leave it for now, turning his attention to the stove, a look of determination in his eyes serving as a harbinger of disaster.

"I'm making Mac & cheese! And nobody can stop me!"

X

In the next dorm building, another blonde boy was teasing Setsuna, whom had just sneezed suddenly. She rubbed under her nose and stretched out on the sofa, wearing some bed shorts and an oversized t-shirt of a gecko playing piano. The words "lounge lizard" formed an arch over the musical reptile. All the while, she lazily watched her friend and classmate chastise her in over dramatic fashion.

"Fraternizing with the enemy? Dear Tokage. Please tell me this is a joke."

"I do love jokes, but nah. Shut up. Kyoji is cool, dudel." Setsuna detached a hand and sent it across the room to shush her friend and classmate. Had Itsuka been there, she would have appreciated someone stepping into keep Monoma on a leash. She was on a date, however, with Momo from the other class.

"Really? Shushing me? And after I rooted for you during the joint training"

"Don't be an ass, Nemo. Also, I call her Kyoji because It's a mix of her first And last names."

"Well, let me know if anything goes awry. I do still look out for my classmates. Even when they give me such gauche nicknames."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, meeting her at the library. I have some books to return and we were going to check out the music selection there anyway."

Neito's words fluttered around in her head. Was she getting too close?

Of course not. Only he took this cross-class competition that seriously outside of classes and the sports festival. They weren't actual enemies or anything. This was just a bit of a rematch turned rivalry.

A friendly rivalry. Just friends.

So naturally Setsuna had to find her most flattering outfit to make the punk girl's earlobe curl up in a fluster cluster.

She had to notice right?

The lizard girl shook her head and tried to snap out of it.

"Slow down, Sets. She's just a friend. We're training. Nothing more."

There were some things young heroes could be prepared for with training and education. Villain attacks (to a degree), ambushes, and natural disasters. However, there are some things that could throw them for a loop, like hormones.

Not even a recommended student could prepare for everything and one of those things was falling in love.

"Maybe I should talk to Kendo instead."

"Setsuna… Do you really care for this 1a girl?"

"She has a name, Monoma."

"Right. Jirou. Do you care for her?"

"No...yes...I mean...yeah. She's cool. We can't all hold grudges. Just… is it too soon? Would it even work? I dunno man? Why am I even talking to you about it."

"Because our dear class President is out and because while I might...be a bachelor momentarily...nobody knows more about stealing hearts than the Phantom thief."

"Right. How many hearts have you stolen again."

"It's a work in progress. Now please listen. I...can't say I am thrilled, but you seem to be quite happy around this girl. A rivalry blossoming into something more. This is a lot like my novels.."

"So those were yours on the coffee table."

"I borrowed one from Kodai...b-but stop changing the subject. Just go with your heart as you always do. And if it doesn't pan out, you can always look for love in the better class."

"I'm not dating you, Nemo...but thanks for the support. It means a lot."

"I don't appreciate your insinuations but sure. You are welcome any time. Just looking out for my own." The copycat hero sighed dreamily as he brushed a hand through his golden locks.

For all his manic behavior, the young upstart really did care for his classmates. He could just be a bit much at times. That's what happens when your parents were both theater kids though.

"Well regardless, thanks Neinei. You might be Cray Cray but you're ok."

Once more, Neito sighed.

"Your words make no sense but I…" The boy narrowed his eyes, realizing that the lizard girl's nonsense wasn't entirely without a point. That was the difference between her and Kendo. The redhead held up a hand while the greenette held up a mirror.

"Well played. Anyway, I shall let you go. I have a hanafuda tournament upstairs to clean out."

"Whatever, grandpa. Have fun...and thanks "

Setsuna hugged her friend, throwing the young man for a loop but not going unreciprocated.

X

The UA library was what one expected of most high school libraries, if those schools were prestigious and hard to get into, and also focused on superheroics. Sure enough, Kyouka was standing near the music section with a messenger bag dropped over her shoulders. She was wearing a zip-up hoodie of the band Otoboke Beaver and...was that a dress?

Setsuna could not tell if her jaw had metaphorically hit the floor or if it had physically done so. The lizard girl herself was wearing a teal jumper with a t-rex on it and a white t-shirt underneath emblazoned with the image of a bearded dragon. A raptor tooth necklace hung around her neck while her wrists were adorned with various bracelets she had made herself.

"Hey. You look nice. Shall we check out some tunes and a few books?"

"I mean, I'm game if you are. And thanks. It's not much. Just a skater dress I picked up secondhand."

The two shook hands for what seemed like an eternity before retooling in embarrassment and anxiety. Little did either girl know that they were lingering too long. Not until it was too late.

They headed into the library, where hours were spent praising texts on heroics, as well as relevant fields of interest. Kyouka could not help but feel a bit of joy listening to this curly-haired dork jabber on about reptiles and music. They found themselves conversing freely until a librarian reminded the two of where they were. With that, the two sons grabbed what they wished to borrow, checked it out, and headed to their next destination.

X

The duo laid back on the floor of the training area, having given their all for several hours. They had worn white tanktops underneath their gym clothes and were now panting from an intense match. It was their second year now, so the training would have to be amped up.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"Alright, enjoy your meal."

"Nice try. I'm asking if you wanna join me."

"Alright, since you asked. Any place you have in mind?"

"I know a place."

"Lead the way."

"It's a date."

Jirou's earmarks twitched and instinctively clicked against one another. She could feel her heart racing a little.

"Don't tease like that, Tokage."

"It's fun though. But I'm serious...if you want I mean. Also, call me Setsuna."

"...ok, sure. Why not? I'm hungry too."

The students entered the locker room and prepared to shower and change. It became more awkward than usual, as was the way of things when your crush and you had to disprove. Jirou averted her eyes and felt her face heat up. This was ridiculous. They had barely interacted before

"You ok?"

"Hey, I enjoy making you squirm but if my advances are unwarranted, I can stop. I'm probably not your type. Plus our hero studies come first. Not that I'm opposed...Sorry. I must be talking your ear jacks off."

Jirou could feel steam escaping her nose as her heart beat faster. She wanted to jab Setsuna in her beautiful green eyes but the trembling was making it hard. Setsuna pushed the issue a little, her mischievous expression dissolving into one of genuine concern.

"But seriously… You ok, Jirou?"

"Kyoji...remember? And yeah. Sounds fun. Just not super used to this kind of attention, you know?"

"Well that's a shame." Setsuna pondered loudly, her smile returning with a tinge of red. The purple-haired rocker was sure to make a great hero with her quirk and skill set. Plus she was musically skilled as well, for a total double threat.

The greenette wished she could have seen the other girl's performance but she had been busy with her class's play. Had she known how she would end up feeling Just a few short months later, Setsuna probably would have sent her hand out to the concert with a go-pro attached but that ultimately wouldn't have been plausible.

"I guess. I never gave it much thought. Not used to that sort of attention, especially not from guys."

"Well I'm not a guy and they're dumb anyway. You're cute."

Setsuna's words, as well as the bluntness with which they were delivered took her off guard. This girl had her utterly defeated.

"Jeez. Stop saying stuff like that."

"I can...if it makes you really uncomfortable."

"Not really...I mean...I dunno. Just not used to it, like I said...but thank you, Setsuna."

"Any time, Kyouka."

The earphone girl shoved her hands into her pockets bashfully. She had enough trouble dealing with unrequited feelings for Momo that were probably joint nowhere.

Likewise Setsuna was a bit nervous, even if she had the superior poker face. Did this girl even like her that way? Did she prefer Yaoyorozu? She couldn't blame her. It was hard not to crush on the affluent bookworm. She was absolutely gorgeous. Alas she was taken if rumors were to be believed but that wasn't any of Setsuna's business.

Besides, her heart was leading her elsewhere.

"Hey ...sorry if I am repeating myself or if this insults your intelligence...but you know I like you right?"

"No. Throwing pebbles at my window four nights ago wasn't enough of a hint. Nor was the follow up with your hand."

The lizard girl shrugged and chuckled. She considered a boombox playing a pop punk song but it was too on the nose and she didn't want to annoy the other girl. Teasing was one thing but she wanted to avoid being overbearing.

And yet now the recommended student couldn't help but notice her walking partner's hands huddled in her hoodie pockets.

"Hey K? I have a suggestion for keeping your hands warmer. You probably know what it is so you can cut me off if you want."

The purple-haired girl looked ahead towards the rest of the campus, the trees swaying gently in the breeze. Her earlobe curled and her teeth chewed gently at her lower lip.

"Yeah. I kind of know you at this point… but I can't stop you."

This made Setsuna feel guiltier than excited. Was she wearing this poor girl down? Was she being annoying? Why were her palms all sweaty now. The lizard girl's heart pounded swiftly, and it was only about to get faster.

A hand gently retreated from its hoodie hiding spot and Setsuna could feel the warmth of her fingers intertwining with Kyouka's. The owner of the hand spoke.

"Honestly? I… I don't think I want to stop you."

The class b student was surprisingly speechless. Her head was spinning figuratively (and would probably do so literally if prompted.)

Kyouka herself couldn't believe her boldness either. She supposed all this regular time with her sparring partner was rubbing off.

"Then let's not stop...let's keep going. We kind if already know we gel well...make each other better as training partners…" Setsuna blushed and grinned, making eye contact with the other girl.

"So what do ya say? Want to be partners of a different sort?" The lizard girl winked.

"Don't say it like that. It sounds creepy. But...um… I have never had a girlfriend before."

Kyouka guffawed, lightly punching the other girl's arm. It was sort of nice to be doing so in a playful way and not a simulated battle. It was embarrassing, but the punk girl was tempted to rest her head on her partner's shoulder. It seemed too early for that however, so she resisted the urge.

"I have ...but I will do my best to be your best." And a gentle smile from Setsuna made Kyouka's heart stop as Cupid's finishing arrow hit its bullseye.

"I don't have a frame of reference but I believe you, Sets."

"Groovy. I'll have to uphold that trust."

The greenette sealed it with a kiss and everything clicked. The two girls turned bright red and the shorter of the two went wide eyed, jumping to life automatically. It was Kyouka's first kiss, outside a middle school spin the bottle game or two that left a sour taste in her mouth. That was about the time she realized her romantic disinterest in boys.

But even if it wasn't on the lips, the magic was there. Setsuna looked concerned, even guilty.

"I accept." The punk girl whispered gently with a slight laugh, returning the favor with a gentle peck.

"Guess we're girlfriend's now. No opposition here."

"None here. Come on. Let's go."

And off they went, a newly minted young couple shedding the skin if insecurity and awkwardness like a pair of looting geckos. Perhaps it would return in its reliable adolescent way. For now however, things felt quite comfortable. Like it was meant to be this way. Whether fate entered into it or not, the two girls were happy and that was all that mattered.

As the sun set, a new day dawned and it seemed all the brighter for the two girls.


End file.
